Stan Flippo (Gerosha Prime)
|image= |caption= Stan and Shalia, sharing a dessert before their wedding. |continuity=Earth-G3.1 |publisher=Dozerfleet Comics, Freeservers |debut=''The Battle for Gerosha'' |creators=David Stiefel |baseofoperations=Triangulum, Gerosha, IN |originalfamily=Tobey Flippo (father), Alison Flippo (mother) |romances=Shalia Flippo (wife), Insila Murtillo (fellow Phaelite test subject) |children= * Ploribus Philippine (genetic half-clone, "son") * Reily Flippo (son) * Erin Flippo (adopted daughter) * Mike Flippo (son) * Jeff Flippo (son) * Jason Flippo (son) * Tanya Flippo (daughter) * Candi McArthur (daughter) * Miriam McLaine (daughter) * Marina Baret (daughter) |extendedfamily= * Grandma Centipede (Unwitting DNA donor) * Marissa Hood (mother-in-law) * Nancy Philippine (daughter-in-law) * Lex Philippine (grandson) * Ashlee Flippo (daughter-in-law) * Kirby Flippo (grandson) * Denny Levens (ex-son-in-law) * Donte McArthur (son-in-law) * Matt Baret (son-in-law) * Angie Levens (granddaughter) * Frank McArthur (grandson) * John McArthur (grandson) * Dana McArthur (granddaughter) * Devin Spanz (grandson-in-law) * Andy Baret (grandson) * Marie McLaine (granddaughter) * Trina McLaine (granddaughter) * Larry McLaine (grandson) }} Stan Flippo is one of the two main characters in the original 2005 webcomic The Battle for Gerosha, the first published Sims webcomic in the history of early Dozerfleet Comics. Abilities Stan was a talented baseball player and a careful investor, as shown by his coming up with money to build the Triangulum. He was also somewhat skilled at making friends and connections, as he needed them to reunite with Shalia after the Hebbleskins separated them. While Stan had the Phexo gene sequence for a Centhuen Prototype inside him, it never activated. Candi got the activated sequence instead. Character bio ''The Battle for Gerosha'' Stan was born alone in the woods to one Alison Flippo, and later raised by Tobey Flippo. Following Tobey's death, and the death of Marissa Hood, Stan married Marissa's daughter Shalia. The two had a child named Reily. However, the Hebbleskin Gang soon sought to make Stan's life as difficult as possible. After Reily was kidnapped, and the Hebbleskins began infiltrating the local police force, Stan and Shalia had to flee town to gather some more friends. Stan was nearly framed for stealing a wardrobe, and Shalia nearly framed for murder. The couple are eventually reunited after their town is reclaimed, and rebuild Craterville as Gerosha. The two of them adopt Erin Wyer after getting Reily back, and have several more children. Both of them, in their old age, die of cancer, and are buried next to each other. Their mansion, the Triangulum, becomes a major landmark in the town's history. ''Ciem'' Near the very beginning of Ciem, it's revealed to Candi that Stan's parents were required to let Phaelites secretly engage in experiments on Stan in exchange for their safety from the Hebbleskin Gang - which has returned. Therefore, Candi has become the prophesied "Gifted Flippo," who activated the Centhuen Prototype sequence and now has abilities themed after a centipede. Stan's sequence never activated, allowing him to live life as an ordinary man. Candi's centilegs manifest shortly after news of Erin having been murdered, freaking out her foster family. She flees into exile in Dirbine afterward, and later marries Denny Levens - who has a way to help her hide the pores her centilegs come out of. Personality Stan is often selfless, but at times naive. He also feels a strong sense of responsibility; and a yearning to make things right when they go wrong. He is absolutely dedicated to Shalia. When not in the midst of all this, he is a treasure hunter and a schemer. He loves DIY projects and baseball - true to his Proto Gerosha counterpart. Trivia * Stan not only had his regular biological children with Shalia, and was not only infused with Grandma Centipede by the Phaelite Society of Earth; but was also the genetic template for Ploribus. However, this explanation was retconned in later. ** In original gameplay in The Sims 2, Stan was abducted by aliens and became alien-pregnant. ** Ploribus was rapidly aged up with cheats, to move him out of Stan and Shalia's lot in-game and make room for other characters. Therefore, baby Stan being used by the PSE as a genetic template for Insila's child was retconned into the story as another way of explaining how Stan and Ploribus can be relatively close in age, yet still have a father-son relationship of sorts. ** Since the Phaelite Society of Earth was torn up with rivaling factions within, and some of them were morally dubious to begin with, having them perform cloning experiments that seemed to border on pedophilia was still seen as preferable to the complete gender-bending, biology-violating male pregnancy mechanic employed in Sims 2. It demonstrated that not everyone fighting on Stan and Shalia's side was necessarily good in and of themselves; just preferable to the Hebbleskins. * Stan and Shalia having Reily was seen as an almost mandatory development, in keeping with them having Reily in Proto Gerosha. The lack of a Reily in Test Gerosha was deemed insignificant. Continuity distinctions weren't as emphasized in 2005 as they were in later years. ** However, Stan in The Sims 2 in the original run had the Family Aspiration. To fulfill this aspiration, he needed to have 10 children. Hence, why he and Shalia had so many children that were initially canonized into Gerosha mythos. ** However, the game didn't count Ploribus as a proper child of Stan's, since he had Ploribus via alien abduction rather than via Shalia. The game also didn't count Erin, since she was adopted. Therefore, according to the overly context-smart Family Aspiration trait, Stan never fulfilled his goal due to technicalities, stopping at only 9 children via Shalia. ** Many of the early children's looks are off, due to the way Sims 2 assigned skintone genetics. Instead of a middle brown appearance for Stan and Shalia's kids, they were all either as dark as their mom or as light as their dad, with no in-between. ** Candi and Miriam were twins in the original Sims 2 gameplay, since triplets weren't possible without mods. Marina being a triplet third sister in the set was fudged into continuity. * In-story, cancer claims Stan's life. In reality, it was player frustration leading to death cheats, as Stan technically now had 11 children legally, and the game still didn't count his aspiration as being fulfilled. See also * ''The Battle for Gerosha'' (2005 webcomic) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gerosha patriarchs Category:Flippo family